


Remember This [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Chinese Mythology, Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Remember This" by storiesfortravellers.</p><p>"50 years after Mulan's great victories, some things have changed (not everything)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remember This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804249) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 0:49  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/remember%20this.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
